


Try that again, sweetheart. (Dan Avidan/Reader fic)

by AlphaBlythe



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Dominance, F/M, Fuck my asshole Leigh Dan Avidan I love you, IM A SINNER, Old Friends, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual frusteration, Sexy Dan and his Jew-ey ness, Sexy Times, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex, dan avidan/reader, dear god i hope he never finds this, love ya babe xoxox, please forgive me dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBlythe/pseuds/AlphaBlythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dan have been friends since elementary school. A heated argument finally leads to a way that you both vent and relieve the sexual tension. Some realizations are made, and some sex is had.<br/>(Stumbled across a tumblr prompt that really got to me. It gave me inspiration, so if you guys can recognize which prompt it is, congrats.  )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try that again, sweetheart. (Dan Avidan/Reader fic)

You hated arguments like this. Dan was such a nice, calm, and gentle man. You had been such close friends since the fourth grade, and it was safe to say that you knew him incredibly well. You knew about his night terrors, his favorite food, how he likes his coffee... But lately, he's seemed different. Not like, angry? He just seems... off. You had meant to ask him, but you sadly caught him at a bad moment. You dropped by his house one afternoon, finding that his roommate Barry was out on a date with his girlfriend.

"I told you, I'm fine!! Nothings fucking wrong! Would you just leave me alone?!?"

"God dammit Dan, I'm trying to be nice here! I want to know if your o-fucking-kay, you asshole! I've known you for so long, i know something's off. Just talk to me!"

"No! What are you, my fucking parents? Fuck you!! I'm not fucking different, just go home!"

In an instance, you got so angry with his denial and refusing nature, that you had genuinely wanted to slap some sense into him. So, you actually lifted your hand, ready to backhand him right on the cheek.

He quickly grabbed your hand before it could hit him, pinning it (And you) against the nearest wall. His hand easily overtook your wrist. His other hand also grabbed your unused hand, pinning it up along with the first. Both of your hands were easily being held up by only one of his. You were shocked, and couldn't react. You probably couldn't have resisted if you wanted to. He leaned closer to you, and whispered in your ear,

"You wanna fucking try that again, sweetheart?"

This made you shudder. He pulled away from your ear, still having you pinned to the wall. His face was dangerously close to yours. His eyes searched yours for something... you weren't quite sure what though. After about two minutes of standing there, breathing heavily, in close contact, staring at each other, it happened. He kissed you roughly. It was full of his previous anger, and current rebellion. Of course, you pressed back into the rough kiss. You needed this just as much. Finally, he was making a move. You were sure he couldn't tell you'd been in love with him forever. Maybe he still didn't know... But that's an issue for another time. You needed him, and now. He seemed to feel the same way.

His actions were rough, but very welcomed. His free hand went up your shirt and to your back, pulling you closer to him. You tilted your head slightly, making the kiss deeper. He roughly shoved his tongue into your mouth, and felt around. You took it without resistance. Soon enough, he pulled away for air. You were both a panting mess. He immediately went for your neck, kissing and licking and biting down to your shirt collar. He finally let go of your hands, shoving both up into your shirt, undoing your bra with ease. One of your hands went to his messy hair, while the other went loosely over his shoulder. You gently arched into him, softly moaning between heavy breaths. He was so needy... It was great. He began unbuttoning your shirt from the top down, eager to get it out of the way. 

Once it was gone and tossed away, along with your bra, his kisses and bites trailed down to your collarbone, an even more sensitive area. He had already left a trail of hickeys that you knew would be tough to cover up later. His hands went to grab your ass, making you yelp slightly. This was followed by a moan due to a rough bite being placed on the inner edge of your collarbone. He was so, so rough... You decided to be useful, trailing both hands down his slender body, stopping at the edge of his shirt. You began to pull it up before he simply leaned back slightly and removed it himself in a hurry. It was discarded to the quickly growing clothes pile. 

Dan went back to rough kisses and bites. You dragged your nails down his back as he began to roughly grab and massage your breasts. You might as well leave a few marks... He stopped almost all of his actions, moaning softly at your scratching. He seemed to enjoy it. He went back up to your face, placing a hand on your chin and another in your hair. You initiated the kiss this time. You made it softer, better, but still as needy as possible. Your arms went around his neck, trying to somehow get even closer. His hands moved down to your waist, holding you tightly. You would have bruises in the shape of his fingertips later, but you didn't care. After a minute, you were both getting progressively more hot and more needy. You pulled away for a few second to breathe, before asking in the most needy voice ever,

"Bed? Couch? Table? I need you, Danny..."

This got you a quiet groan, as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. He was slowly grinding against you now, and you could definitely feel what he was packing downstairs.

"Mm, fuck... I want to do this right but... i need this so badly, i need you... my bedroom is down the hall..."

He seemed to make up his mind, lifting you up and holding you against himself. He wasn't a bodybuilder, but he could handle carrying women around. You kissed and bit his neck as he quickly took you to his room. You were laid down, and he hurried with grabbing a condom and some lube out of his bedside dresser. You busied yourself with undoing and removing your pants, stopping once they were on the floor. He got on top of you, kissing down to your breasts to leave even more marks. You placed your hands on his shoulders, stopping him from going down any further. Dan glanced up at you, one eyebrow raised and some very red cheeks. You were in the same state, however, so it wasn't news. You gently tried to push him up, and he got the hint. Up on his knees, his tented pants were extremely visible and detailed. It was surprising he hadn't yet removed them. Sitting up, you began to undo them and pull them down, along with his boxers. He moaned with relief, quickly biting his lower lip when he realized what you were gonna do. 

Very gently you grasped his now fully erect cock with both hands. You slowly licked along the vein underneath, earning a groan from the devilishly handsome man. Licking and sucking the tip, you slowly moved one hand up and down his shaft. He shuddered, rolling his head back a bit.

"Fuck, why haven't we done this sooner..."

You sort of shrugged, before removing both hands. He whimpered a bit, unsure of what you were doing. Before he could comment, you began to take him all in your mouth. You ended up having to deep throat him, nearly gagging on the length. He moaned quite loudly, slowly rolling his hips. Dan clearly wanted to to fuck you asap, so you pulled back, letting it end with a sinful, wet pop. You laid down, arching your back and trailing your hands down along the bed besides your nearly naked body. He smirked at the sight. His pants and boxers were discarded on the floor. He also removed your underwear, biting his lower lip once again at the simple thought of getting the privilege to fuck you and your beautiful body. He ripped open the condom package, rolling it on before applying a small amount of lubricant. Watching him stroke and work his dick sent shivers up your spine.

He pulled one of your legs over his shoulder, the other simply going around his waist. Dan slowly pressed against your entrance, groaning as he felt your warmth tighten around his size. You began to breathe heavily, hands gripping the sheets. When he was essentially balls deep, he leaned down to kiss your chest and neck whispering gentle nonsense. He seemed to struggle with keeping still, but knew to give you some time. 

"I promise to fuck you on every single piece of goddamn furniture in this house..."

You moaned at the aspect of that promise alone. He slowly got up again, placing both of his hands on your waist for some more leverage. Dan tried to stay slow, pulling out and thrusting back in at a steady pace, before you finally adjusted. Once you did...

"Oh fuck, Dan, more... please.."

Of course, he was happy to oblige. His thrusts increased in speed, but also got deeper. The angle he had you at was fantastic. It meant that he hit your sweetest spots each time. Your back arched, face becoming that of pure pleasure. Your eyes were shut and your heavy pants were mixed with moans and various cuss words. I wasn't even the speed, it was just how goddamn good he was at it. His thrusts went deep and was kept at a constant pace. He began going a bit faster with each movement. This quickly brought you to your own climax, moaning his name at an incredible volume before simply being a huge panting and used up mess. Shortly thereafter, he reached his own, doubling over forward and moaning very loudly. You were both left to try and calm down. He pulled out very carefully, removing and discarding of the condom. He layed down beside you, wrapping both arms around your waist, pulling you to him. You nuzzled into his chest, tangling your legs slightly. 

He sighed softly, running a hand down your back gently, as if to calm you.

"I'm sorry I was so rough... That's not exactly how i imagined our first time, but fuck that was amazing."

"You needed it, and I'm glad you did. "

Taking 'advantage' of the situation, you slowly pet his hair with one free hand and asked him something in the most innocent voice ever,

"Will you please tell me what was wrong now?"

He chuckled softly, kissing the top of your head. 

"No. I won't. Its not important anymore... Will you stay here tonight? "

You nodded a bit, already beginning to feel sleepy.

"Barry'll be home soon, and our clothes are still in the living room..."

He sighed, digging around underneath his pillows until he found his phone, reading you the text he was about to send.

" 'Clothes in the living room... Ignore them... I have someone over... Please don't be super loud walking in.' That should be fine."

You responded with a 'mhm', before turning slightly to tug a blanket over the both of you.

"I love you Danny, and i have for so many years... I'm glad this happened..."

He hummed in agreement. His calming tracings on your back began to slow, and he began to softly hum a song. You weren't quite sure what song it was, but it was super calming. You both fell asleep, tangled together underneath a warm blanket. This argument sure did end well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue this to a multi chapter fic, i'd be more than happy to, just let me know! Comments are more than welcomed. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next story!  
> (Update!!)  
> Despite popular demands and me making promises(Sorry!) I don't think i can continue this fanfiction beyond this point. I'm not entirely sure how to continue it without having some form of discussion or talk, so, yeah... Please forgive me! I know it deserves a second chapter, but i just don't know how to continue it!! Please feel free to leave suggestions of how to go about continuing it, i am open to ideas! But fear not!! I will be making more One chapter fics from AU generators or otp imagines! They should be fairly regular and focused around Dan so look forward to that!! Someday I'll write a long and intentionally continued Danny/Reader fanfiction, but I'll need time for that.


End file.
